Company Girls
by friend9810
Summary: Jade Jacobs is kidnapped by Sylar and Elle thinks its her fault. The story is better then my summmary so please give it a shot. Contains spoilers for Powerless
1. Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the super special awesome show that is Heroes and none of its characters.**

**More will be up later on I have a lot already written in my notebook so I'll have chapter 2 maybe 3 up later on. Hope you like it.**

"You want me to do what?" Jade asked as she was in the Bob's office receiving an assignment.

"We need you to go help Elle stop Sylar." Bob said.

"If he does have his powers back like you said I have no chance against him. Can't you find someone else?"

"You're the only one we have. Candice is dead. Bennet is in Odessa and Elle needs your help. If you don't do this you know what will happen."

"Fine I'll do it."

She was headed down the street to Isaac's loft when she herd something from the alley way. She looked around the corner and quickly turned away. She started running the other way but it was too late he already had his invisible grip on her. "I've been waiting a long time to do this again." She was terrified this was the man the company always spoke about.

"You're Sylar" she said struggling to escape. "And you're Jade Jacobs."

"How do you know my name?" She said still trying to escape unsuccessfully.

"I read it on Mohinder's laptop it had all the names and pictures of the company's employees."

"What now are you going to kill me?"

"Actually no." He said.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes because you'll be very useful to me." He said letting her weak body drop on the ground.

"How is that?" She asked getting up.

"You're going to give me a straight answer to all my questions and I just might not kill you."

"I'm not helping you even if you do say you'll not kill me."

"It really doesn't matter whether you want to or not. You could do this the easy way or the hard way." She pulled out the company gun and shot three bullets just have them drop to the ground.

"I see we are doing things the hard way." He said just as he threw her back against the wall so hard it knocked her out.

**Mohinder, Maya, Elle, Molly**

**Isaacs's Loft**

"My dad is going to blow a fuse when he finds out Sylar got away. Mohinder can I use your phone I should call him." Elle said.

Maya and Molly were still shocked at what just occurred.

"Of coarse you can Elle." Mohinder said as he walked over to comfort Molly.

"Hi daddy its Elle Sylar escaped with the cheerleader's blood but everyone's ok. You told her to do what! I can't believe you." Elle than hung up the phone furious.

"What's wrong Elle?" Mohinder asked.

"My friend Jade Jacobs at the company was sent to help me fight Sylar. She was supposed to be here forty- five minutes ago. I need to find her." She was right about to leave when Mohinder asked "Where are you going?"

"To the back alley maybe she's there or Sylar. My dad is sending the company car so be ready."

"Be careful Elle." "Don't worry I will be and thanks."

As Elle walked down the alley she saw some blood around the corner was the case the cure was in. Also a company gun which meant Sylar must have took Jade.

"All because I wanted to be a hero."


	2. Q&A

**Sylar and Jade **

**Somewhere in New York City**

Jade woke up tied to a chair in what looked like a tiny motel room

But she didn't know for sure. The last thing she remembered was Sylar using his power to throw her against the wall knocking her out.

"I see you're up," He said as she looked around even more it looked like he was trying out his powers.

"Let me go Sylar you don't need me I have no ability I'm just a regular girl."

"You have knowledge about the company I need that to get revenge."

"I can't believe this its all Bob's fault" she muttered under her breath so he wouldn't hear but he did anyway thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Who's Bob?"

"No one you need to know about."

"I think you might want to tell me for your sister's sake."

"No don't get her involved she's only thirteen. How do you even no about her?"

"I took the liberty of looking your name up on the internet. Your real name is Brooke but used Jade as a nickname disappeared when you were twelve and you were very close to your sister Lauren. Now are you going to tell me who Bob is?"

"He's in charge of the company."

"You said this was his fault why?"

"He told me to go after you I said no but he said the same thing your saying now he'd hurt my family and he ordered you to stay alive after the night at Kirby Plaza a decision me and Elle were both very against but we didn't matter." She could see he was loving this.

"Who's Elle Bob's daughter you might have seen her at Isaac's loft."

"The girl who shocked me?" He asked.

"That would be Elle." She said with a slight smile. "Do you need to know anything else?

"No that's good for right now. Lauren is very lucky she has such a corporative

sister."

Jade didn't say anything to this. She felt like breaking out of these restraints and punching him repeatedly. Sadly that was very unlikely.

She kept on thinking about the day the company took her she just got home from school and a man in horn rimmed glasses. Told her that she was very special and on someone named Chandra Suresh's list of people with abilities. They took her in the company by force. After many tests they found he made a mistake and that she didn't have ability. Bob told her he would like it if she stayed there for a couple days which turned into weeks until he finally asked her to join the company. She said no but he said he'd have to kill her and her family if she didn't comply. What was a twelve year supposed to do?

**Mohinder, Molly, Elle, Maya**

**Outside Isaacs's Loft**

"Looks like the company's car is here you guys should get going." Elle said.

"Yes I supposed we should if you need my help finding your friend you know where to find me." Mohinder said.

"Actually I was hoping Molly could find her whereabouts."

"That's entirely up to Molly." He said.

"I'd be happy to help save your friend from the boogie man. I just need a picture of what she looks likes."

Elle started looking through her bag and pulled out one of her and Jade at the mall. "That's her." Molly started to think about her.

"She's here in New York City in a little motel room and she's tied up."

"I know what motel it's where we spent the night two days ago." Maya said.

"Great thanks everyone. I'm going to find Jade."


	3. Free At Last

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted in long time. January was very busy with reports, projects and everything else (It doesn't help that I'm a procrastinator) this chapter is kind of short but this story is coming to an end next chapter which should be posted either to day or tomorrow then a sequel later this month or early March.**

**And to end this long authors note Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them. Now here is the disclaimer then the story will begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the super special awesome stories that is HEROES**

**Sylar and Jade**

**Some where in Brooklyn**

"Why did the company want you? You have no power and there really nothing special about you."

Jade had no answer for this she never really knew. When it first happened and she realized that she was going to be there for a long time she kept asking the people who worked there why they wanted her. They would either say nothing at all or something unclear like "we have our reasons." After she knew she wasn't going to get an answer she just gave up.

"Well are you going to answer me?" He asked. He seemed frustrated.

"I don't know they never told me."

After a few minutes Sylar did something Jade never expected him to do for at least a couple painful hours. He let her go. "You told me everything I need to know. You don't even need to be in that prison. Now go before I change my mind."

Without hesitating Jade quickly got up and ran out the door. When she reached the front of the motel Jade saw Elle's black BMW.

"Elle!" Jade yelled. Elle quickly ran to her friend.

"Jade are you ok? My dad should have never made you search for me and I should have never gone after Sylar. This is all my fault."

"You're wrong Elle it's not your fault but your right about your father. If you didn't go after Sylar there would be four maybe five people dead tonight instead of none."

"I think you're right Jade."

"I know I'm right but right now we need to leave I don't know about you but I really don't want see Sylar again and I need to tell you father something I don't think he'll be very happy about it."

"What do need to tell my dad?" Elle said as the both of them headed for the car.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Alright fine." Elle said

They both got into the car and headed for primatech.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Hello wonderful readers…

**Hello wonderful readers….I am so sorry I have not updated this sooner I had writer block and being swamped at school doesn't help much. This is the last chapter of the story but fear not there will be a sequel that I have mapped out.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own Heroes I only own my OC Jade**

"Miss Jacobs I am so glad you made it out ok." Bob said standing at the end of the hall in front of his office with a fake smile on his face. "Please come in my office."

"You're the reason I got in that mess. I told you I was no match for Sylar even without his powers!" She said still angry at Bob.

"That doesn't matter now Miss Jacobs so calm down."

"Calm down? You almost got me killed. I'd like to see you be knocked out then blackmailed by that psycho path!"

"What do you mean by blackmailed?"

"He wanted information on the company he threatened to kill me and when that didn't work he said he would kill my sister."

"What did he want to know?"

"Stuff about the company like who you are and Elle."

"Did you tell him anything else?"

"There was one more thing I told him."

"And what is that miss Jacobs?"

"I told him where that boy lives; you know the one with the power like Eden had."

"You told him that! Do you know how much damage Sylar can cause with that power? Leave now and tell Elle to come in here now." Jade walked out and Elle walked in but Jade left the door open a crack so she could listen in on their conversation.

"We have a problem Elle."

"What else is new?" Elle said smiling.

"Jade told Sylar where Anthony Clack is. If Sylar get a hold of his power the world is doomed."

"This is all you fault daddy. Not only did you make Jade go after Sylar but you kept her all these years believing her sister is still alive even though you had them killed and then covered it up."

Jade was enraged when she heard this and stormed into Bob's office. "You What?! All these years I've risked my life for nothing." Blue sparks shot from her hands similar to Elle's power but before she could do anything Elle knocked her out.

They put Jade in a cell because she knew too much about the company and without The Haitian they couldn't erase her memory.

**That's all for now please review******


End file.
